


O passageiro

by AngelK (JadeKathlucia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Multi, Other, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKathlucia/pseuds/AngelK
Summary: O passageiro era ele vestido de preto, vestido de azul. Era ele que me tocava e dizia no meu ouvido que me adorava.E dizia desculpa.E saia do carro.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. A (in)segurança

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história trata de temas delicados;  
> .  
> Ino/Sai e Hinata/Naruto são casais secundários;  
> .  
> Sakura center fic;  
> .  
> Não estou mantendo a personalidade real da série, apenas alguns elementos gerais.

_Ce que tu touches tu le détruis_   
_Mon corps se couche sur ton ennui — **Les Filles Désir, VENDREDI SUR MER**_

* * *

Os passarinhos brigando do lado de fora do quarto cor de rosa acordaram Sakura. Ao ouvir os piados de diferentes tons, levou seus olhos à janela. Pela cortina igualmente rosa e de tecido fino, o quarto banhava-se pelos raios de sol rosados da recém-chegada manhã. Sakura, que acabara de se espreguiçar na cama, pensou que o dia havia amanhecido mais sorridente para ela. Eram os mesmos raios de sol que apareciam todos os dias, sem dúvidas, mas neste dia estavam diferentes a seu ver.

A mulher de cabelo rosa levantou-se em um pulo da cama, disfarçando a sua queda de pressão apoiando-se na porta do banheiro. Ao fazer sua higiene matinal básica, olhou-se no espelho. Com o rosto sujo de pasta de dente e os fios tingidos bagunçados, conteve um sorriso enorme que crescia em seu rosto. Ela não sabia o que esperar deste dia. Estava animada, e experimentar como era acordar nesta manhã era um sentimento surreal. Mas no fim, estava preparada, afinal, ela escovou os cabelos como uma princesa apenas para fazer o café.

Naquele momento, naquela sensação, ela sentia o ar faltando-lhe constantemente. As mãos suavam um pouco e tinha por obrigação ficar se movimentando, andando de um lado para o outro e tentando capturar o ar que lhe fugia. Era algo normal, ela já estava acostumada. Os calafrios que passavam pelo seu corpo e a necessidade absurda de beber água eram apenas um ritual.

Mas então, o que a fazia ficar tão animada desse jeito?

Quando o relógio bateu sete da manhã, podia ser encontrada fazendo seu café da manhã. Havia colocado para tocar aquela música, aquela música que a fazia se sentir diferente dos seus amigos. Provavelmente poderia ser qualquer música um pouco mais punk, não muito exótica, não, mas era diferente naquele dia. Era especial.

Sakura não havia retirado sua camisola de cetim após sair do banheiro. Havia custado dinheiro, mas primeiro que dinheiro, havia elegância. Antes de dormir exausta de madrugada, escolheu sem pensar duas vezes nesse vestuário escondido no fundo do armário. O vermelho, que brilha na luz, que tem renda e não cobre seus seios. Esse. O que ele não viu ainda.

Rapidamente o apartamento se encheu com o cheiro de café, contrapondo o da lavanda que normalmente rodeava a sala. As cortinas, neste dia, estavam mais abertas que os dias anteriores. Estavam arrumadas e enfeitadas. Sakura tinha planejando tudo, sempre metódica, como se os outros pudessem cair na sua previsibilidade.

Gostava de um café da manhã equilibrado e tradicional, e por isso serviu-se de um café quase amargo e uma comida leve. À medida que se enchia com a comida, as batidas da música que preenchiam o ambiente se intensificavam. Sakura sentia-se levada pelo ritmo de todos os elementos que rodeavam sua cabeça. Era a quentura do café, o estilo musical que se orgulhava, a roupa bonita que usava, a aparência cheia de luxúria que mostrava. Eventualmente, seus pés começaram a imitar as diferentes mudanças de acorde, andando a passos compassados ao redor da mesa. Estava animada.

Sakura dançava como se fosse uma estrela, mas talvez parecesse como uma criança descobrindo que pode mexer o corpo. Pelo menos era assim que se sentia. Seus amigos, no entanto, a viam como uma mulher exibida, com uma confiança invejável, e com um ego muito bem construído. Era uma artista da modernidade, obrigada.

No fundo, queria ser um terço dos que seus amigos achavam que ela era.

Ao dançar na cozinha de seu apartamento, Sakura estava nervosa. Por estar nervosa, estava dançando, e não o contrário. Ela não estava sozinha em sua casa, e talvez por isso o seu nervosismo estava levando-a às alturas. No entanto, dançar de camisola, quase desnuda, coberta apenas de um pano fino e liso a fazia ficar animada pela sensualidade que emanava.

Ao começar a suar, parou um pouco. O pires da mesa estava um pouco melado de café, mas felizmente, nada que tenha atingindo a mobília. Sua mente desconexa com a dança ainda tinha plena consciência do quão irritante era limpar a casa sozinha. A faixa que seguiu era excelente para o momento, e não conseguia acalmar sua cabeça. Um ritmo perfeito de altos e baixos. E lá estava ela, mexendo novamente os quadris finalizando por fim seu café, apoiada à mesa. Ela conseguia sentir a emoção entre as pernas.

Então, uma voz reverberou seus ouvidos:

— Que versão é essa?

Enfim, ao som da música de fundo perfeita, apareceu sua visita.

— Siouxsie — respondeu ela, virando seu rosto e puxando seu cabelo bagunçado para trás, tentando disfarçar a bagunça que havia feito nele.

— Nunca ouvi.

Seu convidado perfeito estava encostado no corredor que levava à cozinha, magro e com um sorriso elegante - como sempre. Para Sakura, a sua alma gêmea estava parada à sua frente, com o seu cabelo bagunçado e seus olhos fundos. Ela poderia passar infinitas horas apenas tocando seu rosto e fazendo carinho em seus fios negros. Poderia, até mesmo, morder cada parte de sua boca e tentar roubar o sabor de seus lábios secos com gosto de Marlboro. Por Sasuke ficar extremamente irritado por isso ser apenas dela e não de outro alguém, ela não ousava fazê-lo

Sasuke.

Pronunciar o nome dele era como soletrar solidão, mas sem regra silábica alguma. Era esperar para se ouvir algo tenebroso igualando-se a um trovão sair de sua boca. Explicar “Sasuke” se assemelhava a cuspir o significado de dualidade em um idioma a ser estudado, copiando o que alguém disse, e tentando ensinar algo que você não sabe.

Talvez isso fosse Sasuke, mas apenas para leigos.

— Me esqueço que você acorda cedo — mentiu. Sabia, era claro. Lembrava-se bem das manhãs que acordavam juntos por coincidência.

— Acordei bem melhor te vendo assim. Você é desse jeito todas as manhãs? — perguntou, tentando tornar o clima entre eles ainda mais agradável.

Sasuke caminhou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras remexidas com a dança.

— Apenas quando estou animada. E hoje acordei mais estonteante que um Pierrot.

Sasuke.

Para Sakura, Sasuke era um arco-íris que foi poluído de azul e foi abraçado por galáxias, mas apenas porque ele gostava disso.

— Alguma coisa a celebrar? — perguntou, apoiando seus braços na mesa e olhando para o rosto fino de Sakura.

— Você estar vivo? — respondeu, procurando enfatizar o óbvio.

— Poderia estar vivendo. — Sasuke riu fraco e começou a balançar a perna.

— Ao menos está respirando...

A voz de Sakura foi gradativamente morrendo no final. Essa era mais uma conversa de caráter irônico, mas que escondia fins altruístas para que pudesse alfinetar seu hóspede. Essa espécie de conversa é, no entanto, a forma mais eloquente que a relação entre Sasuke e Sakura pode ser explicada. Dois tijolos que se apoiam entre si no meio de um muro a beira da queda.

Sakura desligou a música e retirou sua xícara de café em cima da mesa, levando-a para a pia da cozinha. Ligou a torneira e deixou que a água caísse para retirar o grosso do resto do café que acumulara.

— Você quer que eu cozinhe algo? Tem pão perto da geladeira e algumas comidas dentro.

Sakura desligou a torneira e começou a lavar a louça suja, esfregando levemente com a esponja toda a xícara. Ela tinha que tomar cuidado em como ela a lavava. Era um objeto antigo, herdado da família, e pintado manualmente. Nunca pensou que fosse poder ser dona de tal xícara. Sempre a achou linda, tão delicada.

— Eu posso me virar — Sasuke respondeu, observando as costas de Sakura enquanto lavava a louça.

Percebia, à medida que os braços da mulher se mexiam ao manipular a esponja, o caimento da camisola em seu corpo. A sua coluna estava em um alinhamento perfeito, enaltecendo todas as suas formas. Sakura sempre havia sido criada como uma jovem herdeira de montes de nada, e em virtude disso, sempre procurava se exibir da melhor forma.

Sakura, no entanto, não tirava os olhos da xícara em sua mão. Havia visto uma sujeira, e não conseguia removê-la. Era um ponto preto localizado na asa. Sua mente ficou em branco por perceber que estava torta lavando uma louça. Por um longo momento, ficou com medo de estar sendo vista de forma horrenda. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar nos seus temores naquele momento, o de ser vista de um jeito feio e o de ser incapaz de fazer uma simples tarefa. Respirou fundo. Ligou novamente a torneira para que a água retirasse o sabão e colocou a louça para secar. A sujeira que saísse na próxima lavagem.

Virou-se para ver Sasuke. Viu que a estava observando e abriu um sorriso franzindo os lábios, olhando para seus pés. Estava envergonhada por ter feito ele ver um lado tão comum dela. Ergueu sua cabeça para encarar os olhos dele e disse com genuína preocupação:

— Só... não fique sem comer, por favor.

Tal gesto apenas foi respondido com uma expressão de cinismo no rosto de Sasuke. Sakura sentiu com esta resposta apenas desgosto. Algo péssimo. Não havia confiança entre eles. Ela sempre pensava sobre isso.

Ridículo.

— Vem aqui. — Ele a chamou com sua voz rouca, em um tom baixo e delicado.

Mesmo triste pelas mesmas resoluções que sua mente fazia, Sakura foi. Ela estava esperando isso. É, na verdade, um erro dizer que estava esperando. Na realidade, poderia ser entendido que estava ansiando isso mais que um doce em sua boca. Adorava agir como uma submissa com ele, desejando por uma recompensa pelo seu bom comportamento. Ou, até mesmo, o contrário.

Parou em sua frente, e seus olhos voltaram-se aos traços de seu rosto. Sakura não era baixa, mas não se equiparava a Sasuke em altura. Com ele sentado em uma cadeira, ficava apenas poucos centímetros mais alta.

Ela nunca sabia para onde olhar quando ficava cara a cara com ele. Sasuke moveu suas mãos para sua cintura, e acomodou os dedos em sua pele protegida pelo cetim.

— Eu estava com saudade.

Idiotice.

Tanto quanto café, ela odiava sua voz.

— Eu também...

Ele abraçou-a com carinho, sutilmente adormecendo sua face entre seus seios e deixando sua mão passear lentamente pela costa da mulher. Moveu seu rosto e fez seu nariz se encaixar no vão rendado da camisola. Levantou a cabeça com visível luxúria para analisar as mudanças em sua expressão.

— Eu amei essa roupa — comentou com um sorriso.

— Eu sei — Sakura respondeu com evidente satisfação. — Lembra-se quando disse que tinha várias coisas para te mostrar? Essa era uma delas.

— Eu te adoro.

Sakura escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Sasuke. Ao fazer isso, as mãos magras e ossudas pareciam ganhar força ao escorregar pela sua cintura. A aproximação entre eles foi acentuada pelo toque bruto em seus glúteos, afundando sua mão na carne macia. Por puro reflexo, Sakura ergueu sua bunda pela pressão que os dedos dele exerceram, satisfazendo-o.

Por favor.

Sakura afastou-se e retirou a sua tão querida camisola. Sasuke puxou seu rosto para beijá-la e ela perdeu-se nesses sentimentos explosivos que proibiu por um ano. Era cálido, diferente de sua presença fria; e apressado, contrapondo toda a sua calmaria. O caos de seu cabelo rosa que tanto tentou esconder já estava evidente novamente, mas ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa por vez. Sentia seus lábios banhados a café e manteiga nos dele molhados e sem sabor, e permitia-se sentir os impulsos de mãos espremendo seus seios em um ritmo luxurioso.

Nada de elegância.

Um bando de animais vivendo em um apartamento, imitando a selva que o Discovery Channel mostrava em algum lugar.

Presos.

Seus seios estavam presos nas mãos dele, dançando entre seus dedos, sem alívio em seus lábios. A medida que seu corpo estava colado no de Sasuke, a única liberdade que tinha era em sua voz, e controlava mais que suas mãos beirando a cueca do homem magro.

Por favor...

As mãos femininas e com as unhas feitas em vermelho tornavam o contraste de pele com pele apetitoso aos olhos verdes dela. Ela pensou por um momento que aquilo era lindo, e movimentou a sua mão no falo duro. Achava que não poderia produzir mais licor que sua calcinha pudesse aguentar, mas a cada suspiro de Sasuke sentia que era testada por uma presença tendenciosa, fruto de toda a sua perversão.

Sakura molhou seus lábios e lambeu o sexo a sua frente. Fechou os olhos para ser convidada à escuridão em silêncio, mas só pensava em continuar seu trabalho, engolindo qualquer vestígio de vida que sua boca sentia.

Ao entender o estilo de vida que poderia teria por alguns meses, seus pensamentos fugiram rapidamente a um conto de Anais Nin, um dos poucos que ela prestou bem atenção. O que dizia sobre uma modelo, um cavalo de madeira, e um artista. Tudo em seu cotidiano teria estes três elementos a partir daquela manhã, encaixando sua vida perfeitamente em um conto fantasioso. E no momento, o seu cavalo de madeira estava bastante ocupado em outro lugar. Uma pena, afinal, seu desejo era não estar rebolando involuntariamente no nada.

Este estava bem na sua boca, cavalgando em outro lugar além do que ela gostaria, mas não tinha confiança para montar nesse animal sem cair.

— Você é incrível.

* * *

— O seu irmão vai passar aqui mais tarde para te ver. A chave extra está ao lado da porta. — Por favor, não convide nenhum estranho para a minha casa.

— Desde quando você fala com o Itachi?

— Desde que você se mudou para cá — Sakura mentiu novamente. Ela já teve breve conversas com Itachi antigamente, resumidas a “Boa tarde” e “Como vai o Sasuke?”.

Sakura preparou tanto o seu café e sua roupa de dormir que esqueceu a roupa que usaria para ir trabalhar. Escolheu em seu guarda-roupa a mais fácil de usar, um vestido preto social. Para desmarcar a simplicidade que vestia, pintou os lábios de vermelho e marcou os olhos com sombra preta. Se não fosse o corte reto de seu cabelo curto e o rosto marcado de orgulho, estaria preparada para um funeral.

No fundo, talvez estivesse.

— Vou indo. Cuidado — despediu-se apresada, procurando a chave que abria a porta.

— Eu vou descer contigo. Preciso dar um trago.

Sasuke.

Existiam vários rumores dele, mas poucos eram verdades. Os mais famosos eram que cheirava a perfume caro e a vício. 


	2. O dinheiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinha combinado comigo de que pararia de escrever notas iniciais, mas não consigo.  
> Mesmo sendo dois capítulos zero, eles são os "catalisadores" da história.  
> Esta é uma fic Sakura center, mas decidi colocar vários personagens para funcionarem ao desenrolar do desenvolvimento. Há alguns detalhes escondidos nos capítulos que revela algo sobre a situação ou mais sobre os personagens.
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Pourquoi tout le monde se ment et se trompe_

_Jusqu'à se trainer dans la misère la plus totale? — **Oú va le monde, LA FEMME**_

* * *

Sakura trabalhava em um escritório. Era um lugar organizado, cercado de tons vibrantes e com cheiro de roupa cara. Localizado em um bairro de classe alta da sua cidade, era um espaço silencioso para a quantidade de movimento do lado de fora do prédio. Ela se orgulhava muito do emprego que tinha, mas aquele não era o que sonhava ter.

— Então...

Ao lado do lugar onde Sakura trabalhava havia uma cafeteria. Apesar do alto movimento de clientes, sabia os melhores horários para poder sentar e tomar sua outra dose diária de café. Não é como se ela tivesse ido neste lugar vezes o bastante para ser amiga dos funcionários. Jamais.

A cafeteria se chamava “La Vie”. Era composta de elementos rústicos e normalmente exalava um olor voltado a dinheiro e à natureza, sendo dividida em dois ambientes. Havia uma área externa, aos fundos do estabelecimento, que se assemelhava a um jardim, coberta com um teto de policarbonato, e à frente, uma área interna escura, iluminada apenas por luzes amarelas e enfeitada com quadros e plantas pequenas. Era um local bem cuidado e mesmo utilizando de composições naturais baratas, não apresentava abandono. O ambiente era um exercício ideal entre o moderno e o natural.

Era de tarde quando Sakura terminou seu expediente. Sempre no mesmo horário depois do almoço. No horário da chuva. No horário em que a maioria das pessoas descansava ou pensava no que iriam fazer mais tarde.

Sakura estava sentada em uma das mesas de madeira na área externa da cafeteria, em um lugar onde podia ver a entrada do estabelecimento. Acompanhada de um copo grande de cappuccino e de sua amiga à sua frente, pensava no que responder.

— Então...? – retrucou Sakura com uma inocência fingida.

Tomou um gole de seu café com um sorriso de canto, mantendo seu personagem inocente.

Olhava para o rosto de sua amiga enquanto esta questionava silenciosamente suas reticências. Observava o cabelo loiro de Ino ganhar um tom laranja com a luz da área interna do local, refletindo nos fios de sua cabeça, enquanto bebia do seu café lentamente ao esperar o que sairia de sua boca. Ela já esperava algo, seus dedos rápidos de madrugada contaram os primeiros acontecimentos do dia.

Ino deu um suspiro, cansada.

— O que você disse depois que ele falou que não tinha onde ficar?

Sua amiga prestava atenção aos movimentos de Sakura. Desconfiava de como encarava qualquer situação que envolvia Sasuke. Sakura sabia que jamais diria isso na sua frente, mas percebia que já estava exausta de repetir os mesmos avisos a uma idiota como ela. Não só Ino, como todas suas outras amigas.

Sakura ignorava tudo. 

Ino levou a xícara do seu café à boca pela primeira vez desde que seu pedido chegou. Tomou leves goles que faziam mudanças mínimas à quantidade de líquido na cerâmica. A xícara de Ino, diferente do copo de Sakura, era extremamente pequena.

Antes de repousar a louça novamente à mesa, deixou-a marcada com o batom alaranjado que usava. Sakura sentia falta da presença de Ino. Percebeu isso após passar anos se comunicando com a amiga apenas por telefone, e raras vezes pessoalmente.

— Eu disse que se ele precisasse, podia passar uns dias no meu apartamento — respondeu Sakura, voltando seus olhos para a mesa.

— E o que ele disse? — perguntou Ino.

— O de sempre, sabe? Que não precisava e agradeceu pela ajuda. Provavelmente ele foi correr pra Karin.

Ino balançou a cabeça, concordando com uma expressão de desgosto em seu rosto fino. Ela era uma mulher simpática e com o pulso firme. Vivia para usar saias, e Sakura não podia ver outra peça que combinava mais com ela que essa. Seus antigos amantes concordavam também.

Deu mais um gole em sua bebida e olhou o celular para ver se havia alguma mensagem de Sasuke. Estava ansiosa para vê-lo em sua casa e preocupada com o que ele estava fazendo. Ela nunca sabia. Antes de ele acordar naquela manhã, Sakura havia tomado muito cuidado de esconder os objetos cortantes.

Ele ter vindo morar com ela estava sendo um dos acontecimentos mais inusitados que já viveu. Nunca pensou que ele fosse aceitar a sua ajuda. Talvez o calor do momento o tenha feito, mas ela tentava não tornar isso uma dor de cabeça.

— Ele não merece alguém como você — disse Ino, complementando os possíveis pensamentos de sua amiga.

Sakura meneou a cabeça, afirmando. Retirou os olhos do celular e voltou sua atenção a Ino. Ela sempre tinha razão, mesmo que não desse ouvidos.

Quando Sakura ficou afastada de Sasuke depois do seu ensino médio, seguiram vidas separadas por um tempo. Ela se concentrou em seus objetivos, e Sasuke... Bem, Sakura não sabia. O que sabia é que ele foi ficando mais apático. E se aproximou de alguém, uma mulher esperta de cabelo ruivo longo e cheia de inseguranças. Ela se chamava Karin. Por um longo tempo, poderia encontrá-la por aí, seguindo todos os passos de Sasuke aonde quer que fosse. E antes de conhecer realmente o novo Sasuke, só conseguia enxergá-la como uma cauda de lagartixa que ele arrastava por aí. Às vezes, ao invejar a aproximação que Karin conseguiu com Sasuke, não conseguia parar de pensar no momento que iria colocar um fim nessa relação.

Ao fofocar com suas amigas, a primeira palavra que usava para explicar a relação deles era “estúpida”. Ela usava esses termos pejorativos sobre outros porque nunca tinha experimentado algo assim com alguém. Entre suas horrendas comparações, citava sempre o fato de serem “um bando de sanguessugas”. "Karin poderia muito bem sair da cola do Sasuke", dizia. "Ela tem tanta coisa boa para dar para os outros e fica perdendo o tempo com o Sasuke".

Óbvio que ela falava isso porque queria ficar perdendo tempo com o Sasuke também. Invejava que criaram uma relação consistente para conseguir discutir assuntos na brincadeira e andar despreocupadamente por diversos lugares de Konoha juntos. Se Sakura fizesse isso, pasmem! Sasuke poderia morrer...

de tédio.

Mas Sakura experimentava outras coisas. Isso contava, apenas quando estava tentando não sentir inveja.

— Ele disse que ia falar com o Itachi. Você sabe como o Itachi é. Trata o Sasuke como um verme, mas sempre que pode mima ele.

— Parece alguém que eu conheço.

Sakura soltou uma risada. Sempre pensou em tratá-lo também como um, assim como Itachi, e assim como ela tratava várias pessoas. Pisando e depois dando uma recompensa pela obediência. Mas Sasuke era diferente. Sasuke era alguém com pensamentos suicidas. Ela não poderia pensar em pisar nele.

— Eu não entendo, Sakura. O Sasuke tendo um irmão como o Itachi, e você se apaixonou logo pelo enfezado da família.

Ninguém entendia. Sakura também não entendia. Mas com o tempo, ela começou a ver que talvez eles tivessem construído algo diferente, algo sincero, e não evitou morder o lábio. De alguma forma, mesmo desconexos, eles se entendiam. Talvez fosse isso que movia os sentimentos dela, esse não apego real pela vida. Mas ninguém além deles estava preparado para essa conversa.

O telefone tocou, para o espanto de Ino. Era Itachi. Sakura pegou rapidamente o celular, para evitar que Ino lê-se o nome no visor. Para a sua infelicidade, ela havia visto.

— O que ele quer ligando pra ti? — indagou, curiosa.

— Acho que é para comunicar algo do Sasuke.

Ino não entendeu muito bem, mas aceitou. Ninguém poderia saber o que estava acontecendo. Seria uma destruição. Uma tragédia à sua evolução. Teria que manter essa farsa por algum tempo. Talvez quando estivesse namorando Sasuke? Quem sabe...

— Oi, Itachi. O que foi? — Sakura respondeu, movendo os olhos para todos os lugares do ambiente menos para a sua amiga.

— Eu queria saber a hora que eu posso ir ao seu apartamento.

— Pode ir a hora que quiser.

— Você está por lá? Queria ir contigo para poder acertar algumas coisas em relação a ele.

— Ah.

Ah.

Ela não queria ver Itachi.

— Eu ‘tô na cafeteria perto do meu trabalho, a La Vie. Se você quiser vir conversar...

— Eu passo aí. Até. — E desligou.

Sakura colocou novamente o celular em cima da mesa e Ino a olhava.

— Meu deus. Ele ‘tá vindo pra cá? Você está me privando de conversar contigo, Sakura. Eu não aguento mais conversar por telefone!

Sakura estava um pouco nervosa agora. Itachi era um homem sério, que vestia roupas sérias, e tinha uma profissão séria. Era um infeliz traço de personalidade que ele soubesse roubar um sorriso de Sakura com o seu carisma, e esse é, de longe, um probleminha que Sakura não queria lembrar agora.

Ah.

Sakura tinha uma imaginação muito fértil. E problemática.

— Desculpa, Ino. É um assunto sério.

Seriedade.

Talvez se não tivesse tanta seriedade entre eles, algumas coisas seriam mais fáceis.

— Estou ajudando ele em um trabalho de fotografia pra empresa — complementou, tentando convencer a amiga.

— Que mentira! Você tá querendo algo com ele? — disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Jamais.

Ela queria esquecer Sasuke. Mas será se outra pessoa a trataria tão bem quanto ele?

— Não me envolvo com clientes.

Existia uma grande possibilidade de Ino não ter engolido nada que Sakura falou sobre Itachi, mas ela com certeza não iria relacionar isso com o que aconteceu com Sasuke. Provavelmente, ela só estava pensando que tinha deixado o irmão mais novo para ter algo com o grande primogênito da família.

— Você sabe que eu não engulo isso, né? Eu passei quatro anos fora — disse diminuindo um pouco o tom.

Ino se apoiou na mesa, com os braços cruzados, e aproximou seu rosto para frente da Sakura. Colocou uma expressão sorridente e tomou mais um gole do seu café.

— Eu sei — Sakura respondeu, se aproximando também para poder ouvir a amiga.

Ino tirou dos seus lábios a xícara e olhou para o fundo desta. Pensou um pouco, e levou novamente a peça de cerâmica à boca, virando todo o seu conteúdo. Todos os gestos de Ino eram bruscos. Ela não tinha tanta delicadeza nos seus movimentos. Apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa com várias listas de desgostos, ela não tinha nenhum. E se tinha, eram poucos.

Pousou a xícara na mesa, por fim. Sakura a observava, esperando que fizesse algum comentário. E fez:

— Eu só ouvia a sua voz as vezes — comentou, aproximando-se novamente e apontando para a tela do celular. — Via suas fotos quando você postava, e no mais ‘cê ‘tava sempre surtando pelo Sasuke, principalmente quando voltaram a se falar.

Ino se afastou, e gesticulou para o ar, encenando o que lembrava sobre as conversas com a amiga.

— E aí um belo dia você me disse “Ino, eu comecei a sair com outros caras” e eu fiquei “parabéns, finalmente sem Sasuke nessas conversas” — comentou rindo. — E então quando eu te perguntava sobre o cara que você estava conversando, já era outro. E foram muitas vezes. Era sempre um outro cara. Mas felizmente, sem Sasuke.

Sakura riu também e apoiou a mão no rosto abaixado, tomando cuidado para não borrar o batom. Era uma humilhação dizer sobre os seus relacionamentos. Pois todos davam errados, e ela sempre voltava para Sasuke.

— Eu só fiquei pensando... — Ino fez uma longa pausa, pensando em suas próximas palavras. — Ele fez um estrago contigo...

Ambas ficaram caladas. Sakura retirou sua mão do rosto, apoiou-a na mesa e olhou o rosto sério de Ino. Não sabia o que dizer muito bem. Ela vivia uma mentira. Uma grande mentira.

— Eu concordo — disse Sakura. — Eram situações que me deixavam sem dormir. Ele me fez muito bem também, entende? Mas não posso mais continuar com isso.

— Bom, é uma decisão muito inteligente — disse Ino. — E assim, mesmo que todos nós sejamos amigos, é melhor que você fique afastada dele. Deixe o resto com a gente.

Sakura concordou e tomou mais um gole de seu café.

No fundo, Sakura confiava apenas em si mesma por inteiro.

— E como vai o Gaara e a Temari?

— Da última vez que eu falei com eles, estavam bem. Gaara ‘tá pensando em se mudar pra cá por um tempo.

— Algum problema com a casa em Suna?

Ino olhou para o nada tentando se lembrar de algo.

— Ele disse sobre fazer especialização aqui.

— Se ele precisar de alguma casa, podemos marcar de procurar juntas. 

— Você ainda mora naquele apartamento de rico perto do canal? 

Ino comentou e em seguida pegou sua bolsa no banco de madeira ao lado dela e abriu-a, tirando um batom e um espelho de dentro.

— Não é um apartamento de rico, você sabe… — Sakura defendeu-se. — E ainda estou. Não vou sair de lá tão cedo, eu acho. Papai e mamãe ainda tem um contrato com Kakashi.

Ino balançava a cabeça rapidamente, concordando, enquanto retocava o seu batom. Sakura pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas daqui a pouco iria para a sua casa, então preferiu permanecer do jeito que estava.

Ino colou ambos os lábios para que a cor pudesse preenche-los e encarou-se uma última vez no espelho. Fechou e jogou dentro da bolsa de qualquer jeito. 

— Então, Sakura, como você empurrou um homem dentro da nossa tarde de reencontro, tenho que me retirar.

— Você é um pouco dramática…

Ino levantou-se lentamente, batendo a saia preta e ajustando a blusa roxa colada no corpo. Sakura observava seus movimentos com uma expressão imparcial e serena. Ergueu-se do banco assim que Ino colocou a bolsa no ombro.

— O que eu posso fazer? Passei quatro anos fora apenas para ser trocada em um dos nossos poucos reencontros.

— Ino…

— Apenas me conte se rolar algo, ok? O último que eu me lembro era o enfermeiro.

— O enfermeiro faz muito tempo. O mais recente é o vizinho.

Sakura andou até o lado de Ino e deu um abraço na amiga. Ambas ficaram em silêncio. Sakura nunca sabia quando terminar um abraço, e por isso, apertou-a forte e logo a soltou. Ino se afastou e segurou a mão fina de Sakura, olhando para suas unhas bem pintadas e em seguida para seus olhos verdes.

— O mais recente agora vai ser o Itachi. Sakura já é da família Uchiha. Agora preciso ir. Não quero me esbarrar com o senhor perfeito.

Ino se despediu novamente com um aceno de mãos. Agradeceu o atendimento ao balconista e saiu da cafeteria sem olhar para o vidro ao lado, enquanto Sakura prestava atenção em todos os passos da loira. Ino não morava muito longe do trabalho de Sakura, mas como estava arrumada, pensou que seria melhor que ela tivesse ido pegar um táxi. Pensou, assim que virou a esquina, que poderia ter feito Itachi dar uma carona a ela.

Voltou a sentar no seu lugar, pensativa. Para disfarçar olhares estranhos, abriu um livro que sempre carregava em sua mesa, e eventualmente fingia ler um trecho avulso. Não queria gastar mais dinheiro com outro copo de café.

Pensou que talvez Ino tenha ficado curiosa com o belo tratamento que deu às suas unhas, assim como ela ficou curiosa com o fato de ter retocado o batom antes de ir embora. Mas como ambas ficaram caladas, achou que talvez fosse assunto para outro dia.

Antes de Itachi chegar, abaixou sua cabeça e focou em analisar sua aparência. Seu vestido marcava o corpo e ela amava isso. O volume dos seios chamava atenção e sua cintura estava visível. Estava vestida de um jeito simples demais, mas bonito o bastante para receber elogios. Afinal, queria, ao menos, causar uma boa impressão.

Viu Itachi chegar pelo canto dos olhos, e virou o rosto para o lado, olhando para as plantas perto da mesa. Não sabia expressar o seu contentamento. Tinha que fingir.

Era óbvio que Itachi iria vê-la assim que chegasse. Seu cabelo rosa iria denunciá-la.

— Olá, senhorita Haruno, vem sempre aqui?

Ouviu a voz de Itachi. Virou o rosto, fingindo surpresa, e percebeu o sorriso dele mais charmoso que da última vez que o vira. Ela observou a roupa certa em seu corpo, e como o cabelo caia sobre seus ombros. Era diferentemente igual ao irmão.

Como a pessoa educada que era, levantou-se para abraçá-lo. Ele retribuiu, e foi ligeiro. Apertou seus ombros quando se afastou do corpo magro e deu licença para que ela voltasse a sentar.

— Só quando você não está — respondeu a ele, por fim, sentando-se e colocando os braços em cima da mesa.

Itachi manteve o sorriso do rosto. Colocou as chaves de seu carro em cima da mesa, junto com o celular e se acomodou em um dos bancos de madeira. Só por analisar Itachi Uchiha de longe, era possível ver que era um homem de gostos caros. Talvez mimado, mas amoroso. Grandes possibilidades de ter sido o galã do seu ensino médio. Realmente ele poderia ter sido tudo isso, mas Sakura não sabia afirmar a veracidade da sua análise. Pelo menos, era o que seu cabelo negro e seus traços fortes diziam.

— Sasuke chegou bem? — perguntou olhando para ela.

Sua memória foi para o momento em que ele chegou na casa dela e convidou-o para experimentar a cama dos hóspedes, apreensiva pela forma que seu amante iria enxergar sua nova rotina.

Tudo era uma grande preocupação quando se tratava dele.

— Ele chegou cansado. Foi dormir logo.

— Eu fico muito feliz que você ofereceu ajuda para o Sasuke. Você sabe como ele é... — disse apreensivo.

Ela não sabia como ele era, na verdade. Não sabia, também, como Itachi tratava realmente Sasuke, e no geral não sabia nada dele, além do fato que tinha dinheiro. Seu carro denunciava isso.

— Sasuke é uma pessoa de muitas peculiaridades... — complementou a frase de Itachi.

Itachi abaixou a cabeça por um momento e franziu os lábios como se estivesse pensando nas muitas peculiaridades do irmão.

— E como vai a Izumi? — perguntou, tentando fugir do assunto.

— Vai bem... Está com a cabeça cheia por causa do mestrado.

— Sei um pouco como é. Ainda estou juntando dinheiro para poder me mudar e continuar meus estudos fora de Konoha, mas vejo muitos colegas perdendo a cabeça com isso.

Itachi riu e concordou.

Izumi era a namorada de Itachi. Modelo nas horas vagas, ativista em outras, mas sempre uma excelente psicóloga. Eles eram o típico casal perfeito e elegante que as pessoas compram. E realmente eram. Sakura achava, ao menos. Por vezes, ela pensava que Sasuke gostaria de vender a relação dele com a Karin dessa forma. Mas se achava mais fina, mais chamativa. Bem, ela não tinha culpa da sua arrogância.

No fim, todos os seus assuntos voltavam-se a Sasuke. Isso era um fato.

— Você estava no trabalho? — perguntou Sakura, a fim de estender o tempo casual entre eles.

— Sim. Meu turno acabou agora.

— O meu também. A Ino estava querendo me acompanhar até casa quando você me ligou. — “O que eu não deixaria”, pensou.

Ao comentar sobre Ino, Itachi pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

— Ela não estava morando com o Gaara? — perguntou, curioso.

— Chegou mês passado. Terminou a faculdade e precisou vim logo para ajudar o pai no trabalho.

— Seus amigos sabem sobre o Sasuke?

Não esperava essa pergunta. Olhou em seus olhos e viu uma expressão séria, digna de Itachi Uchiha.

— Não penso em contar...

Ela não quis ser franca. Queria dizer que Ino já sabia, Hinata já sabia, e então exibir os comentários cruéis e as expressões enigmáticas que elas fariam. Mas teve de ser sincera, pelo menos naquele momento. Quer dizer, tentou ser...

— Eu já superei o Sasuke, entende? Se eu disser que estou com meu primeiro amor morando no meu apartamento, talvez elas pensem algo errado...

Itachi continuava olhando para Sakura. Rapidamente, ela desviou o seu olhar perdido para o copo de café que antes bebia, como se analisasse algo.

— Elas são suas amigas, você sabe...

Sakura meneou a cabeça e franziu os lábios. Estava se sentindo incomodada. Ela não queria ter conversas íntimas sobre suas frágeis relações com ele. Não ainda. Eles só não eram estranhos por ele ser irmão de Sasuke.

— Não é melhor nós irmos logo? Sasuke está sozinho desde cedo — comentou Sakura, colocando fim ao clima casual que queria criar.

O homem concordou e Sakura levantou a mão para um de seus amigos da cafeteria, afirmando que já estava de saída. Levantou-se com sua pequena mochila em mãos e seguiu Itachi ao seu carro.

A diferença dos dois era nítida a seus olhos e, logo, nos de todos. Mesmo a caminho dos 30 anos, Sakura continua vestindo-se de maneira experimental e achava-se elegante o bastante para se auto afirmar sempre que podia, enquanto Itachi, na casa dos 30, exalava segurança e julgamento, usando sempre roupas uniformes, nos tons de preto e azul. Pareciam colegas de trabalho. Pelo menos, naquele dia.

Sakura entrou no carro de Itachi, estacionado logo à frente do estabelecimento. Tudo dentro era extremamente limpo. Ela poderia jurar que ele era o tipo de pessoa que identificava qualquer sujeira que flutuava perto de si. Seu carro emanava dinheiro, suas roupas emanavam dinheiro, seu olhar emanava dinheiro. Itachi Uchiha era um homem de dinheiro, e seu sorriso poderia valer milhões. Mas, para a felicidade de todos seus amigos, ele não era uma figura pública. Ele era só Itachi Uchiha, um homem rico com aparência bonita.

No fim, Itachi não sabia onde Sakura morava. Afinal, o que ela esperava? Ele nunca tinha visitado ela. E riu boba ao lembrar nas bobagens que uma vez pensou ao estar perto de Itachi Uchiha. Sakura sabia muitas coisas sobre todo mundo e poucos sabiam sobre ela. Sabia que Itachi tinha uma namorada, e ela era perfeita. Tinha o corpo perfeito, a voz perfeita, a aparência perfeita. Quando Sakura verificou o seu estado antes de Itachi chegar na cafeteria, o que ela estava pensando? Primeiramente, ela não tinha o porquê de querer atenção de alguém comprometido. Segundo, ela só queria que reparassem o quanto ela era bonita. Era apenas isso, ser vista de um jeito que emitia sexualidade em todos os passos, afinal, para ela não sobrava amor. Sasuke a ensinou isso.

— Eu moro perto daquele canal do centro. Próximo ao parque.

— O edifício Namikaze?

Sakura afirmou.

Ela se acomodou no banco do passageiro e colocou a segurança necessária. Ficou olhando para Itachi ligando o carro. O terno estava amassado pela pressão do cinto e suas mãos estavam firmes no volante. Itachi deixou escapar um suave sorriso no rosto para Sakura e começou a dirigir. Apoiou seu braço direito na porta, e manteve seus pensamentos sobre sua rotina domarem sua mente.

Uma das poucas coisas que Sakura não sabia era sobre o futuro. Como seria a relação dela com todos daqui a 10 anos? Ela estaria viva? Estaria conversando com as pessoas que conversava hoje? Talvez isso facilitasse alguns cálculos. Na mente de Sakura, imaginava que jamais ia se separar de Sasuke, imaginava inclusive

— Vou ligar o rádio, tudo bem? — Itachi perguntou, interrompendo os recentes pensamentos de Sakura.

— O carro é seu.

Sentada ao lado da janela, permaneceu observando as poças d'água deixadas pela chuva da tarde no asfalto, enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. O clima estava frio do lado de fora do carro, e Itachi tinha o ar condicionado ligado no mínimo. A música que reverberou pelo carro, Sakura não reconheceu de primeira. Era uma música clássica, com acordes sombrios, lentos e leves. Não sabia se a música havia acabado de começar, ou Itachi já estava ouvindo ela antes de se encontrarem.

Analisar as poças de água ao som da música irreconhecível a fazia pensar. Olhar para uma poça d’água a fazia se enxergar como uma. Efêmera. Não exatamente bonita, mas que apenas refletia o cotidiano. Às vezes, refletia o céu. E no fim, era pisada e esvaia-se oscilante por aí. Para baixo do asfalto ou para cima dos prédios. No momento, Sakura enxergava o reflexo de uma roda de carro. Era uma roda de carro grande, e com muitos detalhes. As calotas eram novas, e os pneus pareciam que acabaram de ser trocados. Ao menos, a seu ver, ainda não apresentavam as marcas carcomidas de um com bastante uso.

O dono da roda era um carro vermelho igualmente grande. As gotas de chuva repousando na lata davam um brilho único e belo à cor artificial. E não pôde deixar de olhar para a pessoa que dirigia tamanha beleza. Era um homem pequeno, magro, e que parecia tremer quando segurava com força as mãos no volante. Sakura não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas parecia ser tão jovem quanto ela. O cabelo preto e longo do homem estava preso em um amontoado de elásticos. Provavelmente atrapalhava muito na hora de se concentrar, e ela o entendia muito bem.

Como Sakura sabia que quem dirigia era um homem? Ela só sabia.

— Clássico — soltou em um tom baixo.

Para a surpresa de Sakura, Itachi escutou.

— O quê?

Tirou seus olhos da janela e virou seu rosto a ele. Não sabia se o homem que dirigia aceitava piadas de pessoas que não conhecia direito.

— A música… É engraçado.

Itachi franziu o cenho e abriu tornou sua expressão inquieta.

— Não sei se entendi…

— Digo — continuou —, você é da classe alta de Konoha, tem um carrão, se veste bem. Entrar no seu carro e tocar música clássica é o mínimo que eu espero.

A sobrancelha de Itachi se ergueu e este empinou o nariz. 

— Faz sentido.

No momento que cerrou seus olhos para rir, a música foi seguida de notas compassadas rápidas, seguidas de extremos pausados, no ritmo que ela conhecia. Se mexeu bruscamente no assento, chamando a atenção de Itachi.

— Nocturne no.9, de Chopin.

Itachi concordou com um aceno.

— É.

— Não reconheci. Essa versão é estranha...

— É uma edição. É mais lenta, e está no reverb.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

— Você sabe, eu não sou um rico com gostos tão óbvios — riu.

— Claro…

E a corrida seguiu em silêncio. Era regra para Sakura que a família Uchiha estivesse na ascensão da sua riqueza.

Olhar a paisagem da janela tornou-se cômodo demais, e preferiu fechar os olhos. Deixou ser rodeada pela música e o clima. Sentia apenas sua cabeça eventualmente batendo na janela. Como Itachi dirigia de forma calma, as batidas não a incomodavam.

— Estamos chegando — anunciou Itachi.

Sakura abriu os olhos um pouco perdida e moveu seu rosto a ele. Ele a estava olhando de canto. A voz de Itachi era grave, menos rouca que a do irmão, mas muito clara. Quando ouviu pela primeira vez, pensou que sua voz continuava fazendo eco em sua cabeça.

— Estou acordada — mentiu —, um pouco cansada. Dormi tarde por causa dessa mudança de última hora.

— Eu entendo. Mas foi apenas hoje, não se preocupe. Aliás, provavelmente algumas coisas do Sasuke vão ser entregues por esses dias, como lençóis, telas de pintura, tinta...

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça, e voltou a olhar para a janela do passageiro, como estava fazendo antes de cochilar.

Ao dobrar a esquina da rua em que morava, pôde ver a figura de Sasuke sentada em um dos bancos do lado de fora do seu prédio. Magro, triste e fumando. Como se soubesse quem estava chegando, ou talvez apenas analisando mais um carro que parava na rua, encarava o veículo de Itachi que acabava de estacionar bem em sua frente.

Sasuke encarava o carro com um olhar morto. A expressão de seu rosto estava séria como era a de Itachi, mas havia vários traços de cansaço em sua fisionomia. Sasuke levou o cigarro a sua boca e tragou sem muito esforço, mantendo firme o olhar vago ao carro. Ao tirar de seus lábios seu vício, emanou de sua boca e nariz aquela típica fumaça que cobriu todo o seu rosto.

— Espero que o Sasuke se controle mais com a sua presença.

Ao ouvir o comentário de Itachi, Sakura o olhou irônica, franzindo o cenho e julgando silenciosamente sua expectativa. Itachi entendeu a mensagem expressiva e respondeu com um dar de ombros e um sorriso fraco.

— Ai, ai, Itachi...

Sakura assistiu Itachi sair do carro, e por isso demorou para tirar o cinto de segurança. Conseguiu observar, antes de pegar sua bolsa, os movimentos sinceros de Sasuke. Ao ver a figura de seu irmão mais velho de longe, a expressão de seu rosto se suavizou e abriu um leve sorriso. Primeiro ele tragou a nicotina, depois soltou o ar de seus pulmões e cuspiu no chão. Por fim, jogou o cigarro fora, pisando nele no chão de cimento. Fez todos esses movimentos em segundos antes de abraçar seu querido familiar. Foram ações rápidas, ágeis, mas não para tirar o Marlboro de seu cabelo, ou seu rosto, ou seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crackship que fala?   
> Será que existe apenas um passageiro?


End file.
